Broken Letters
by Kimisdarling
Summary: Harry has just broken up with Ginny. This will be a series of unsent letters from each of their perspectives. Switches between Harry and Ginny. This fic starts right at the end of HBP and goes to the end of DH. Do not read if you have not read the books.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys, I was going to sleep one night and the idea just... popped into my head. My mind just...wouldn't let me rest until I'd do this. I will try to post letters from both Ginny and Harry's perspective during each chapter, unless there is a long letter from one to the other. Oh, I'm not Jk Rowling, nor am I from anyplace where they speak in a british accent, so those of you who are from there, I would be very, very appreciative to hear some of the words thatmcan be used in what context from there. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. XoXo Tigerlilyz :) The song of this chaper is Not Over You by Gavin Degraw.

Dear Harry,

So many things I'd love to say right now, most of them involving you being a stupid bloody arsehole. A stupid, bloody, NOBLE arsehole. But I guess I'll start with the reason I'm writing this today. You just broke up with me. I know today was Professor Dumbledores funeral, I know how much he meant to you as a mentor and I know how afraid you are of Voldemort finding me and killing me. Honestly, the last option would be preferable to all the tears I just can't cry. I've tried so hard not to cry all day. Well, actually, all week. I've known this was coming for awhile, you and I was all just far too good to be true. I dreamt of you last night, you telling me you loved me. Just one last time. One last day. One perfect day, where it would be just me and you again. One day where I could say a proper goodbye, with closure. But you have too much to do then to deal with me, you've made that crystal clear. Just like I hope I'm making it shimmeringly crystal clear exactly how very pissed at you I am. I intend to keep these sort of letters as a kind of journal, one to record my thoughts and emotions in. Maybe one day, when the war is over, I will send them to you. Just so you know how I felt. I can't even ask WHY you did that, why you decided it was best. I know why. But it hurts. Hurts so, so fucking bad. I don't know if I'll ever feel for someone else what I felt for you. I just... I just want one last kiss. One last smile, one last adorable stutter when you talk to me. All these emotions confused me, so here's a song I wrote that will hopefully help to solve any confusion you might feel...

**Staying up late at night,**

**Listening to the clock chime three,**

**Barely breathing through the tears,**

**Difficult to dream of a future,**

**Consumed with thoughts that tease my mind,**

**Twisting in confusion,**

**But the silence is divine.**

**I can't ignore you forever,**

**So save me,**

**God save me, anybody,**

**Save me won't you, please?**

**Just save me,**

**Baby, won't you at least try?**

**I'm caught in a landslide of emotions,**

**Hurt and sorrow and love,**

**Praying for a savior,**

**Someone from above,**

**Come save me, anybody,**

**I need your helping hand,**

**A feeling of protection,**

**My broken heart to mend,**

**I can't ignore you forever,**

**So save me,**

**God save me, anybody,**

**Save me won't you, please?**

**Just save me,**

**Baby, won't you at least try?**

**Whispers, hiding,**

**In a forest of pain,**

**Silence, sweetly,**

**Hiding in the rain,**

**Pray for the lost love,**

**The broken, shattered me,**

**Kiss me, gently,**

**Then just let me be,**

**I can't ignore you forever,**

**So save me,**

**God save me, anybody,**

**Save me won't you, please?**

**Just save me,**

**Baby, won't you at least try?**

**So save me**

**Save me won't you, please?**

**Just save me,**

**Baby, oh Baby, why won't you at least try?**

When I was writing that song, my mind was reliving the day you kissed me for the first time. We never even shared "I love you's!" And now, those three words I never said are spinning webs in my mind, ensnaring my thoughts and ensuring my confusion stays unfocused and unsolved. I miss you. More then I will ever let you know. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you! I'll always be yours.

Forever,

_**Ginny**_

P.S. This is me just reminding you that you are a complete, bloody arse.

P.P.S. Did Ron mention how insane Pig gets around his new hair gel? Its absolutely hilarious. I'm still not sending you this.

Dear Ginnyl,

I think I made a huge mistake. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever done, hands down. I miss your brown eyes, the way they'd dart around full of mischief and joy, I miss your fire hair, the vividest scarlett, but most of all I miss your laugh. Tinkling, full of bells, everytime you thought of something funny. I miss the way you'd curl up in the Common Room in the middle of winter, with your Gryffendor scarf on and your nose so very bright red, anxious to dive into a new book. Breaking up with you was for your own good, you know. I never wanted to see that look in your eyes, and I swear, never will I be the one to put it there again. Never will I hurt you again. It's so hard to stay away from you, the only way I manage is by consistantly reminding myself that you could die. I can never send this letter because Ron would absolutely murder me. I've really got to go, if ron catches me writing this, I'm doomed. I miss you. I love you, and someday I hope to marry you. When the war is over. If I can win you back, which I doubt I will be able to... I see the disdain in your face as you look at me now. And yes, it hurts, if that is your intention, your goal. Here comes Ron, to make me study with 'Mione now. I love you Angel, forever. Or however long forever lasts.

Harry

A/N That was short, and I apologise. I will try to update every two weeks or sooner, starting in February. I am super busy until then, but I will probably write alot of chapters on my ipod. Handy little device, those. XoXo, Togerlilyz


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back. It's short. Enjoy. Tell me what you think! **

Ginny,

This is the last day I will ever spend as a student at Hogwarts. Only Ron and Hermione know the truth. I'm not returning for my seventh year. I'm going hunting. for horcruxes. Since you will never read this, I can share that information with this cream colored piece of parchment. Ahhhhh...parchment. My dearest friend, and most disturbing downfall. Or, well, the downfall might as well be Voldemort, since neither can live while the other survives. Damn prophecy. Damn, damn, damned stupid snake man. Moldyshorts. That's Ron's rather adorable (and two yearoldish) nickname for Voldemort. I think his mind is going. Ron's, I mean, not Moldyshorts'. Unfortunately. Or...maybe not, Voldemort is already so insane he doesn't need more insanity. And, he also has Bellatrix. Psycho bitch lady. Who seriously has the hots for Moldyshorts. I hope that would have made you laugh, it seems like not much does these days. I just wanted to let you know that I would not be returning. I'll miss you, more then I already do.

Love,

Harry

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody insufferable bastar<strong>- Prat,

Hi. I made out with Justin Flinch-Fletchly today. I still couldn't get you off my mind. Stupid fucking prick that you are, I still love you. And it shows. Justin, (who has always had a thing for red-heads, *blush*) asked me why my heart wasn't into kissing him. I'm not sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that he asked if I was cheating on 'Potter' by kissing him, or that he assumed I wasn't into him. (Which I wasn't. Ack.) And let me remind you, since I know you have that jealous look on your face, that YOU broke up with ME. Which means that I am perfectly at liberty to kiss whomever the fuck I please, no? Oh crud. Next you know I'll be saying 'ze' instead of 'the' and loosing my h's. Damn Fleur. She has been sending me daily updates on *'ow Beell 'as been doing.* Hah. Lovely. It's the last day of school before summer, and I'm afraid to leave. I'm afraid to say goodbye to my friends, because who knows who will be returning in the fall? What will it be like? Will Voldemort have taken over? Will we be winning the war? Will the ministry have... Oh.. I can't say it... Yes, yes I can. Will the ministry have been infiltrated? Ahh. And Hogwarts is no longer safe. Will the muggleborns return? Will they be in hiding? And I... I am just a silly girl who cared not but to be making out with boys. And who misses her exboyfriend far too much. Heaven help me. And you.

~Ginny


End file.
